Best laid plans
by peanuts107
Summary: This is a much need fic about Fleur and Bill's time together. It was started before HBP's release but I've only just posted it to FFN.


**Disclaimer: -** Harry Potter and all related characters, items, and magical spells belong totally and fully to the fantastic JKRowling. This fic is purely made for my personal pleasure and is not meant to offend, ridicule or reduce the wonderful works of Ms Rowling whatsoever.

**A/N:** This was a one shot that i started well before HBP was released, well the idea was established before HBP anyway and most of it had been written, it's a one shot that I might just expanded into another few chapters given what's happened at the end of GOF it's given me a few more ideas of what i could do to this.

Also lots of praise to the wonderful **Shy-n-great** for being my beta on this, go checkout her Harry potter fics you'll love them!

Enjoy. Peanuts

* * *

**Best laid plans**

The evening rain fell in a constant sheet as Fleur Delacour hurried along the London street towards her destination while trying to avoid passer-bys, who either hurried from shop cover to shop cover, or walked defiantly in the middle of the street carrying large cumbersome umbrellas and swinging briefcases. Fleur had been in London for a little over six months, she had come to improve her English whilst trying to build a career at the most powerful wizarding bank in the world. But Fleur, ever critical of herself, knew that she was failing miserably at both her goals. Her English vocabulary had only improved to the degree that she now knew most English profanities and her career prospects were all but dead.

Fleur once had high hopes for her career, at school she was considered popular, stylish, beautiful and intelligent. But none of these qualities were useful in her role at Gringotts, she worked as a secretary to the banks second under-manger, Saglack or Saggy as Fleur not so affectionately called him behind his back. Fleur's main duties were to take dictations, record messages and appointments and to make strong coffee for her boss; it transpired that only the latter was required on a regular basis.

But despite Fleur's dislike of her job and her lack of self-improvement there was one aspect of being in England that Fleur relished.

"You're late," called a cool voice behind her as Fleur entered the restaurant that was her destination. Fleur turned and was greeted by a charming smile, set in the face of the man that she had been dreaming about all day. The man was William Weasley or Bill as he preferred be called.

"Et ez zee transport-" Fleur began to explain before she was cut off by a kiss from Bill as he reached to take her coat.

"Very late," Bill repeated as their lips meet once more and Fleur felt him smiling through the kiss, she couldn't help but smile back, the first smile she had done all day.

"You look beautiful," he said smiling as he moved backwards and surveyed her, her soaking wet coat in his arms, "Stunning!"

"No I not, I ez wet," Fleur said blushing as Bill handed her coat to a waiter as she tried to brush away his compliment by trying to flatten her rain drenched hair. She began to feel very conscious of the puddle that her wet clothes were making on the polished parquet floor of the restaurant, "I'z not like the rain, ez no good for hair, iz no good for anything nice," Fleur protested as she looked down despairingly at her once beautiful blue dress.

"It' doesn't matter to me," Bill said as he smiled sweetly and took Fleur by the arm as the waiter led them towards their table. The restaurant was very posh, Fleur thought as she looked around at the decor and at the other customers. Fleur felt oddly out of place as she walked through the rows of tables, she had only wanted to look nice for Bill, knowing that the restaurant was one of Muggle London's finest and (I deleted 'knowing also') that he had spent a lot of money, and gone to a great deal of trouble in just booking their table. She had planned her dress, hair, shoes and everything to the smallest detail, even to the route that she would use to reach the restaurant. But as was typical in London, Fleur had found out, when it rained you could never find a taxi when you needed to.

Fleur felt oddly self-conscious dressed in her last season lace dress which, despite her think woollen coat, was slightly damp. Bill brushed away the waiter's attempts to seat her and took upon the task himself, before taking his own chair opposite her as he smiled.

"You ez so thoughtful," Fleur blushed slightly as Bill grinned and she couldn't help but think that Bill didn't look too badly dressed himself. Fleur smiled to herself as she looked at the man sitting opposite her, he was at ease anywhere, whether it was in an ancient Egyptian crypt, perched on the end of Fleur's office desk or in an elegant and expensive restaurant. But even Bill knew when he had to dress up to an occasion. He had abandoned his much loved leather jacket and jeans and was dressed in a very smart Muggle tuxedo. He had even cut his hair for the occasion. Usually sporting his flame red hair in a ponytail it was now trimmed short, even though it did have a bit of length to it at the back, and gelled slightly into a scruffy looking quiff that Fleur knew was popular amongst young adult Muggles.

The evening progressed and Fleur soon began to feel at ease as Bill ordered for them, choosing nothing but Fleur's favourite foods and wine. All of it with French origin, They chatted about their day and laughed and joked and as the main course was replaced by desserts, Bill even attempted to feed Fleur some of his, which Fleur couldn't help but find romantic.

"I had an ulterior motive for brining you here tonight," Bill grinned as he popped a strawberry in his mouth and looked at the slightly taken aback look on Fleur's face. She didn't understand what Bill had meant. A hundred possibilities raced through Fleur's mind, was Bill trying to break up with her? Had he brought her to this beautiful restaurant and given her such a wonderful time in order that she wouldn't make a scene as he dumped her? What had she done wrong? Bill had been the only guy that had made Fleur feel more then just a pretty face, made her feel more herself then anyone had ever allowed her to feel in her entire life. Had she been too clingy? Hadn't she given Bill enough of her time? But before Fleur could torture herself on all the different possibilities Bill had slipped his hand into this trouser pockets and went down on one knee on the floor next to her as the entire restaurant fell silent and all eyes turned towards them.

"Fleur Delacour," Bill said not even bothering to hide the smile that was showing on his face. Fleur knew that Bill knew that his actions had suddenly stopped the self doubting thoughts that had been running through Fleur's head.

"Je t'aime, Je t'adore," Bill said taking Fleur's hand in his as Fleur gasped at Bill's words and struggled against the tears that was now threatening to fall, "I love you, I've never told anyone that before and if you consent to it I'll never have to say those words to anyone other then you again. Fleur Delacour-" Bill said as he finally revealed what he had removed from his pocket and Fleur gasped as she saw the small velvet box nestled in Bill's hand "- Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Fleur said instantly not even thinking about what her answer was going to be. She had loved Bill from the first moment she had seen him across that small room at Hogwarts. He had intrigued and bewitched her in a way that no man had done before and from that moment Fleur knew that she wanted to know more about this man that hadn't treated her the way that others had. Bill's grin was replaced with a wide smile while his hands shook slightly as he opened the box.

"I-I know that I can't give you all that you deserve…money I mean-"

"Hush!" Fleur said leaning forwards and kissing Bill into silence, "You ez all that I'z ever desired and you ez given me zee world today." Bill grinned as he took the ring out while Fleur held out her hand. He gently slipped it in place and the tears that had been threatening to fall from Fleur's eyes finally did as Bill pulled her in to a tight hug. The diners applauded as Bill and Fleur kissed.

"Mother's going to love you," Bill said grinning as Fleur smiled, and she truly hoped that Bill was right.


End file.
